Party Rocking Harder
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Party rock is in the houuuse toniiiight...


I walked into Casey's room, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Had a good birthday?" He smiled faintly.

"It was great. I missed being alone with you, though..." The way he trailed off made it obvious that he wasn't simply being sentimental. I laughed.

"Well, everyone else is out shopping now..." I winked playfully.

"Think we have a few hours?" he asked, eyes gleaming mischievously. I chuckled.

"Casey, can't you think about something besides sex, for once?" He shrugged, and I sighed in mock defeat.

"Well, it IS your birthday, after all..." With that, I leaned in to press my mouth to his, and he groaned, flipping back the covers to pull me flush against him.

"Hey, Sammy," he asked me as he lifted my shirt, slipping his tongue up my stomach. I wriggled underneath him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you up for a little more... fun?"

"When am I not?" I replied, and he pulled off me. Curiously, I watched as he walked over to his closet. After rummaging around for a bit, he came back with something in his hands. A vibrator? My eyes widened.

"It's controlled by this remote," Casey told me, pressing random buttons on the remote that I hadn't noticed before. Sure enough, the vibrator responded, and I felt a slow smile begin to slip over my face.

"Wanna do it, Sammy?"

"Well, sure!" I replied, reaching out eagerly for the device. He dodged my fingers.

"There's a twist," he added, grinning, and I sat back with a pout. "I get the remote... And we're not staying here."

My eyes widened.

"We're going out in public. I'm going to have a vibrator in. And you the remote? What if we run into someone we know?"

"We'll go to a club, don't worry. I already got us passes and everything. So, whadya say?" I hesitated, but eyed the vibrator again. I turned the idea around in my head, and could feel myself begin to get wet at the thought.

"Alright," I agreed, and confidently grasped the oval-shaped vibrator from his hand. Casey watched hungrily as I shimmied down my shorts and slipped it into myself. He let out a low growl, and I noticed that he appeared a little excited, so to speak. I pulled my panties and shorts back up, and stood up, getting used to the feel of it inside me.

"Well, let's go."

I stepped inside cautiously; I'd never really been clubbing before. The scene was new to me, with bodies gyrating against each other on the flashing dance floor to the beat of the booming music. Casey and I stepped closer to each other, and began to move to the beat.

"Did you consider this a challenge?" I muttered to him as we danced. "'Cause this is easy, I barely feel the thing."

Casey said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow and slid a hand into his pocket.

Suddenly, I did feel it - the vibration inside me caused a quick wave of pleasure to wash over me, and I gasped, nearly doubling over in the torturous ecstasy. Casey stepped closer in a fluid motion, hiding my reaction as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Barely feel it, huh?" he murmured. When I was able to look up, I saw his eyes glittering with amusement, and as I brushed against him, I could feel his excitement through his jeans. I grinned, the constant rush of pleasure from my loins making me unbearably horny. I pressed my body to his, taking care to grind my hips against his with every bass beat. He groaned.

"Obviously you're not feeling it enough," he declared, and reached into his pocket again. The vibration became more of a distinct shaking, significantly more pleasurable than the last. My entire body hummed, my fingers twitching with every rush of delight. I inhaled a short gasp of air, feeling myself dripping my arousal onto my panties. Casey watched my reaction hungrily, as I continued to try to dance on legs shaking with pleasure.

He stepped closer, eyes blazing with desire as he pressed me against a wall, then stepped even closer until there was not an inch of space between our bodies.

"That was fucking hot, Sammy," he murmured as he kissed down my jaw. His teeth, nibbling lightly, and the vibrator inside of me had me coming close to my orgasm.

"Casey," I moaned, this time not caring who heard it over the music. The people nearest to us sniggered, and someone yelled, "Get a room!" Casey shot him one hard glance, and the man closed his mouth abruptly and drifted back into the crowd.

"Come, Sammy," Casey commanded, gripping my wrist firmly. I took a step, then almost collapsed on my shaking legs. Casey glanced at me, and suddenly, the pleasure stopped.

"Casey!" I cried in loss, squirming.

"Quiet, Saammy," he commanded, and proceeded to drag me into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind us, then pressed me against the wall once more.

"Please," I moaned, and he grinned, looking up from where he was undoing the button on my shorts.

"Keep begging, Sammy," he moaned. "You like it, don't you, you dirty girl?" I whimpered and nodded, and the pleasure began again.

"Oooh," I moaned, now unrestrained. "Oh, God, Casey!" My eyesight was beginning to blur, and he kissed me roughly, pulling down my panties, He glanced down and saw the wet mark, and his breathing picked up.

"Sammy, you really like that vibrator, don't you?"

"Oooh, yes," I moaned as he pulled my shirt over his head. The buzzing of pleasure had now taken over my entire body, and I knew I was close to cumming.

His teeth were soon on my breasts, and his hand slipped lower and lower, until I was wriggling underneath him in anticipation.

Then he pulled the vibrator out.

"Wha - Casey" I cried, and he bit my breast roughly, causing me to gasp with the jolt of pleasure, sent straight to my loins. I could feel my wetness, beginning to flow onto my legs as his fingers returned to dip themselves in my arousal.

"Oh, God, Sammy, you're so wet," he groaned, and then suddenly his clothes were off as he grasped my thighs, lifting me so that I could wrap around his waist and he could plunge deep inside me in one smooth thrust.

We both groaned our happiness. I was already close to cumming, and within a few thrusts. I was undone in his arms. My release drove him to his own, and we both reached our ecstasy in a dirty club bathroom, where you could feel the base booming through the walls.

"That," Casey panted as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up from his knees, "was the shortest performance ever."

"Well," I began. "That's your fault, for putting that thing in me while we were out there." I stared at the near-dripping object in his hand with desire. He chuckled.

"I was going to say, that was also the hottest performance ever. Now, Sammy, I am so not carrying this out. Pull your shorts down."

I did as he commanded, and watched as he knelt in front of me. I felt his fingers probing at my still-sensitive entrance, and shuddered involuntarily. I could barely feel the vibrator slipping into my wet passageway, and then Casey was standing up, buttoning my shorts back around my hips.

"One thing, though, Casey..." I said as he opened the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stepped closer for a kiss, resting my hands on his hips as he molded his mouth to mine. I slipped a hand into his pocket, grabbed the remote quickly, and held it high in triumph as I pulled back from his mouth.

"Hah!" I laughed, snatching it away from his hands, and tucked it into my own pocket. I turned my triumphant face to his.

"You can have it back when we're back home," I informed him, and tucking my hand into his, we walked out of the club.


End file.
